Ostatni płomień
by Isabella369
Summary: Ostatni płomień ogniska gaśnie. Hestia obawia się o losy świata. Ma dla Percy'ego misję, która niekoniecznie może skończyć się dla niego dobrze. Czy młody Heros kolejny raz zaryzykuje, by ocalić świat? Jakie niebezpieczeństwa niesie ze sobą ta wyprawa? I kim jest tajemnicza istota, która atakuje Olimp?
1. Prolog

_No, więc oto moje pierwsze, kilkuczęściowe opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że wytrwam w nim do końca i obejdzie się bez zawieszania. ;) Liczę na wasze szczere opinie i nieco wsparcia. ^^ To tyle, jeśli macie jakieś pytania, piszcie w komentarzach._

_Miłego czytania!  
Isabella369_

* * *

**_Ostatni płomień_**

**_Prolog_**

_Linkin Park; Leave Out All The Rest  
(Polecam ten link: listenonrepeat.c**/watch/?v=LBTXNPZPfbE [w miejscu gwiazdek ma być: com])  
_

Było ciemno. Polana o tej porze ziała pustkami. W ciemnościach rysowała się Pięść Zeusa, a wiatr delikatnie poruszał gałęziami drzew. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było szum fal i głośne rozmowy.  
Nie wiedział, co go tu sprowadziło. Może to przypadek, wola bogów, a może po prostu chciał dowiedzieć się czym było ów światełko podążające w tę stronę. Nie potrafił tego stwierdzić, natomiast oczywistym wydawał mu się fakt, że stojącą przy skałach osobą jest kobieta.  
Podszedł bliżej, by móc dokładniej widzieć jej drobną figurę. Niestety, twarz nieznajomej skrywał obszerny kaptur płaszcza, ale nawet z tej odległości mógł stwierdzić, że jest potężna. Biła od niej moc, którą już kiedyś czuł. Nie mógł jednak przypomnieć sobie, gdzie spotkał tę kobietę.  
-Witaj Percy –odezwała się cicho i przywołała go gestem dłoni. Ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że jej głos również wydawał się znajomy. Podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków dyskretnie próbując wyciągnąć długopis z kieszeni spodni. –Nie poznajesz mnie?  
Nieznajoma ściągnęła kaptur w momencie, gdy na nią spojrzał. Uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę była to uśmiechnięta siedemnastolatka o ciemno-rudych włosach. Spojrzał w jej oczy i jednocześnie zmarszczył brwi. W miejscu źrenic płonęły dwie ogniste kule podobne do tych jakie widział kiedyś u Aresa.  
_To bogini –_stwierdził w myślach._ –Tysiącletnia bogini, która przybrała postać młodej dziewczyny –_poprawił się.  
-Nadal mnie nie poznajesz? –Zapytała sprawiając tym samym, że zaczął się jej przyglądać. Niewątpliwie, przypominała mu kogoś. Kilka chwil zajęło mu rozpoznanie nieznajomej. Głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc nie mogąc opanować zdumienia.  
-Hestio –powiedział prawie szeptem. –Co tu robisz?  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ale był to raczej słaby uśmiech. Zauważył, że wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną i niepewnie trzymała się na nogach. Gdzieś na skraju jego świadomości pojawiła się myśl, że powinien się nią zaopiekować, ale odpędził ją, jak natrętną muchę. Hestia z pewnością nie chciała, by jej pomagał. Była boginią, a bogowie, jak powszechnie było wiadomo, dbali o siebie sami.  
-Ognisko gaśnie, Percy –powiedziała, a blask jej oczu wyraźnie przygasł. –Gaśnie, a z nim i ja. Nie mam już sił, by je chronić i rozpalić na nowo. Tam gdzie iskra wskrzesza nowe płomienie, ktoś tłumi je nim połączą się w jedno. Komuś wyraźnie zależy, by Olimpijczycy przestali być jednością.  
Hestia zachwiała się delikatnie. Jej wyczerpanie wyraźnie dawało o sobie znać. Chwycił ją delikatnie za łokieć przytrzymując, by nie upadła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością i wyswobodziła z jego uścisku.  
-Potrzebujemy pomocy, Percy. Może Zeus nie widzi zagrożenia, ale ono istnieje. Moja rodzina rozpada się, Synu Morza. Musisz nam pomóc –wyszeptała, a w jej głosie wyczuł niepokój. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Hestia była roztrzęsiona, ale skoro doszło do tego, że prosi go o pomoc, to sytuacja musiała być poważna.  
-Co mam robić? –odparł zdecydowanym głosem. Może i nie darzył Olimpijczyków głębszymi uczuciami, ale to jednak od nich zależały losy świata.  
Hestia wręczyła mu małą, drewnianą szkatułkę. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że trzymała ją przez cały czas. Zmarszczył lekko brwi delikatnie otwierając wieko. W środku, ciepłym światłem zajaśniał mały, złoty płomień unoszący się w powietrzu. Poczuł bijące od niego słabe ciepło.  
-To jeden z ostatnich płomieni ogniska. –Hestia delikatnie dotknęła wierzchu jego dłoni. Zatrzasnął wieko i spojrzał jej w oczy. –Jeśli reszta zgaśnie, on będzie naszą ostatnią nadzieją. -Jej ręce zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstków delikatnie je ściskając –Ukryj go, Percy. Ukryj go tak, by nikt go nie znalazł i dopilnuj, aby wiedziały o nim tylko najbardziej zaufane ci osoby. –Spojrzała na niego błagalnie i puściła jego dłonie.  
Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę i skinął głową.  
-A gdy to zrobię? Co w tedy? –Przez chwilę na polanie zapadła cisza. Zakłócał ją tylko szum liści drzew i wiatru. A potem Hestia odezwała się.  
-Wypatruj mojego posłańca –powiedziała zerkając na oprószone gwiazdami niebo. –Szukaj samotnego łabędzia.  
Odsunęła się od niego nieznacznie. Patrzyła na będący coraz wyżej sierp księżyca i delikatnie pocierała zmarznięte ramiona.  
-Musisz się spieszyć, Percy. Płomień musi zostać ukryty nim nastanie pełnia. Tylko tyle będę mogła go ukrywać przed wzrokiem wrogów. –Jej postać zalśniła lekko złotym blaskiem. –Muszę już wracać. Ognisko coraz bardziej przygasa. Zamknij oczy –powiedziała zbliżając się w jego stronę. Jej ciało lśniło coraz mocniejszym blaskiem. Posłusznie wykonał polecenie, bo rozumiał, że przybiera prawdziwą postać.  
Coraz mocniejsze światło raziło go przez zamknięte powieki, jednak nadal nie zasłonił twarzy. Dłońmi mocno trzymał drewnianą szkatułkę. Nie wiedział, czy bogini nadal zbliża się do niego, ale miał wrażenie, że bijące od niej ciepło przybiera na sile.  
A potem poczuł, jak jej delikatne, rozgrzane dłonie dotykają jego twarzy i zmuszają by pochylił się nieznacznie. I czuł, jak jej ciepłe wargi dotykają jego własnych parząc je odrobinę.  
A kiedy wreszcie przestała go całować, usłyszał jej przyjemny, cichy szept tuż przy swoim uchu.  
-Do widzenia Perseuszu.  
I miał nieodparte wrażenie, że widział ją po raz ostatni.


	2. Rozdział I

_**Odpowiedzi na komentarze:**_

_**Mosqua: **__Tobie to już odpisywałam, ale zrobię to jeszcze raz ;) Dzięki za pierwszy komentarz. Wiadomo, pierwszy jest najważniejszy, bo przynajmniej wiadomo, że ktoś czytał ;) W każdym razie dzięki też za rady. Co prawda nie wcieliłam ich jeszcze w życie, ale naprawdę nie miałam do tego ostatnio głowy. Teraz jednak się za to zabiorę, bo rozdział ukończony. Jeszcze raz dzięki ;*_

_**Asia1233: **__Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jak Cię zmiotło, to nic sobie nie zrobiłaś ;) Cóż, zawodowcem nie jestem, a do Riordana mi daleko, ale i tak mi bardzo miło za te słowa. Mam nadzieję, że nie spieprzę sobie tej opinii ;)_

_**Oikoo**__: Fajnie, że Ci się podobało ;) Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę. Jeśli chodzi o paringi to nic się nie bój, ja też lubię te tradycyjne. W każdym bądź razie, mam nadzieję, że ten wstęp nie zraził cię jakoś bardzo ;) To dopiero początek ^^_

_**Kilka słów ode mnie:**_

_Dobra, a teraz kilka słów ogółem. Z tym rozdziałem się spieszyłam, bo jak wiadomo, zbliża się wrzesień, a co za tym idzie –szkoła. ;/ Pomyślałam, że póki co, spróbuję napisać jak najwięcej, a później się zobaczy.  
W każdym razie, rozdział jest. Co prawda, nie jestem z niego zadowolona, bo moi bohaterowie różnią się od tych Riordanowskich, ale cóż… Nikt nie opisze ich tak świetnie jak autor. Za wszystkie literówki i błędy przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie mam głowy do tego, żeby sprawdzać to dwadzieścia razy. Po prostu gdybym tak robiła, cały tekst uległby zmianie, bo ciągle bym coś poprawiała. ;}  
Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również przyjmiecie tak ciepło jak poprzedni. :)  
Dedykuję go dziewczynom, które komentowały. To dla Was się spieszyłam ^^_

_Miłego czytania ;)  
Isabella369_

* * *

**_Ostatni płomień_**

**_Rozdział I_**

_Imagine dragons; Demons  
(Polecam ten link: listenonrepeat.c**/watch/?v=GFQYaoiIFh8 [w miejscu gwiazdek ma być: com])  
_

Wolnym krokiem podążał na śniadanie. Nieprzespana noc zostawiła wyraźne ślady na jego twarzy. Ciemne sińce pod oczami i jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle potargane włosy idealnie komponowały się z jego wymuszonym uśmiechem. W oczach wyraźnie widać było zmartwienie, a nastrój miał wprost podły.  
Przekraczając próg kantyny rozejrzał się. Pana D i Chejrona nigdzie nie było. Przy niektórych stołach siedzieli nieliczni obozowicze. Wśród jasnowłosych dzieci Ateny odnalazł sylwetkę Annabeth. Bez wahania ruszył w jej kierunku.  
Usłyszał, jak cały stolik dyskutuje na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Otóż w większej części świata szalały liczne huragany, a bogowie znów nic nie chcieli im powiedzieć. Malcolm, widząc go, pośpiesznie zrobił mu miejsce obok Ann.  
-Jestem pewna, że to sprawka Hadesa –jedna z dziewczyn głośno wyraziła swoją opinię. Z kilku części stołów wypłynął szmer aprobaty, a niektórzy chłopcy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. –Znów ma zamiar przejąć władzę.  
Annabeth nadal go nie widziała. Zwróciła głowę w stronę przyrodniej siostry i delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi. Nieznacznie pokręciła głową.  
-Nie wydaje mi się. Po otwarciu Wrót Śmierci i wojnie z Gają miał nie mało problemów w Podziemiu. A nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie jest w tym sam. –Przerwała na chwilę sięgając po kolejnego tosta. -Hades owszem jest potężny, ale nawet on nie ma takiej władzy nad Niebem, by w tylu miejscach prowadzić wojny z Zeusem. Ktoś wyraźnie musi mu w tym pomagać.  
Usiadł obok niej i cmoknął w policzek. Powitała go uśmiechem, ale zaraz znów zmarszczyła brwi. Niewątpliwie dostrzegła na jego twarzy skutki siedzenia do późna.  
-Cześć –przywitał się ze wszystkimi. W jego kubku pojawił się niebieski sok, a na talerzu grzanki. Kilka osób przyglądało mu się z zaciekawieniem. W końcu Perseusz Jackson niemal zawsze tryskał humorem.  
- Coś ty w nocy robił, Percy? –Malcolm najwyraźniej postanowił skomentować jego wygląd. –Wyglądasz, jak Pan D po całonocnej balandze –stwierdził rozglądając się jednocześnie, czy Dyrektor Obozu nie kręci się gdzieś po kantynie. Na jego szczęście, Dionizos chyba postanowił dziś zjeść u siebie.  
Przełknął spokojnie sok i przybierając najbardziej poważną minę, odpowiedział.  
-Czytałem.  
Kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem w swoje talerze, a cała reszta uśmiechała się wesoło. Annabeth popatrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
-Percy, kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że dzieci Ateny nie oszukasz –stwierdziła uśmiechając się. –Mogłeś się bardziej postarać.  
-A propos czytania –ożywił się Malcolm. –Nie widziałeś może mojej książki o mitologii? Gdzieś mi się zawieruszyła. –Podrapał się w zamyśleniu po kręconych blond włosach. –Mam nadzieję, że jeśli zostawiłem ją na plaży, to nie zalała jej woda –mruknął ze zmartwieniem. –Ojciec, by mnie zabił. To byłaby moja piąta zniszczona książka w tym miesiącu!  
Kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem. Annabeth pokręciła z pobłażaniem głową.  
-Doprawdy Malcolmie. Musisz zacząć bardziej dbać o rzeczy. W końcu twoją matką jest bogini mądrości! To chyba do czegoś zobowiązuje –założyła ręce na piersi, a jej burzowe spojrzenie spoczęło na bracie.  
W myślach stwierdził, że przypominała Atenę bardziej niż jej się wydawało.  
Blondyn zmieszał się odrobinę i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.  
-No wiem, wiem –mruknął i skierował spojrzenie na niego. –To jak, Percy? Widziałeś tę książkę, czy nie?  
Kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia i znów napił się soku. Malcolm wlepił w niego wzrok w oczekiwaniu. Chciało mu się śmiać widząc nieme błaganie na jego twarzy.  
-Jest u mnie –powiedział odkładając pusta szklankę i zabierając się za swoje grzanki. –Mówiłem ci –czytałem.  
Blondyn wlepił w niego zdumione spojrzenie. Podczas kolacji, kilka dni temu, syn Posejdona głośno i dobitnie stwierdził, że czytanie mu się nie opłaca, bo jest stratą czasu, który wolałby poświęcić ćwiczeniom szermierki. Poza tym stwierdził, że nie musi tego robić, gdyż Annabeth wie wszystko i zawsze mu pomoże. A dziś, ni stąd, ni zowąd, przychodzi na śniadanie i oświadcza wszystkim, że czytał. To nie było normalne.  
-Ty to mówiłeś na poważnie? –Malcolm uniósł brwi przyglądając mu się z troską. –Percy, dobrze się czujesz?  
-Wyśmienicie –stwierdził uśmiechając się pogodnie –No, może jestem ciut niewyspany, ale oprócz tego nic mi nie jest –powiedział odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz. Annabeth przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym spojrzała na brata z uśmiechem.  
-Daj spokój Malcolm. Nawet on może nas czasem zaskoczyć –mówiąc to spojrzała na niego, a jej wzrok mówił tylko jedno.  
_Musimy porozmawiać, Percy. _

**_~O~_**

Słońce delikatnie ogrzewało jego twarz. Wiatr rozwiewał ciemne włosy na wszystkie strony. Bose stopy co chwilę obmywały słone fale. Twarz zastygła w wyrazie zamyślenia, a oczy koloru morza wpatrywały się w nieskazitelny horyzont.  
W głowie piętrzyły mu się pytania. Zeus, domniemana wojna z Hadesem, tajemniczy wróg potrafiący władać Niebem, przygasające ognisko, kwestia ukrycia płomienia, a przede wszystkim Hestia i jej poczynania. Bo jak miał interpretować ten gest?  
Bogini, którą traktował niemal, jak przyjaciółkę, pocałowała go. Wiedział, że to była forma pożegnania, ale czy to oznaczało, że spodziewała się nie przetrwać tej zapowiadającej się wojny? Czy chciała dać mu do zrozumienia, że jest gorzej niż się wydaje?  
Zawsze uważał Hestię za najlepszą z Olimpijczyków. Czasem wydawało mu się nawet, że jest mądrzejsza od samej Ateny. Bo bogini wojny myślała praktycznie, a strażniczka ogniska patrzyła sercem.  
Przymknął oczy napawając się chłodną bryzą. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się nieznacznie. Nurtowała go jeszcze jedna kwestia.  
Czy bogini istotnie coś do niego czuła? A może to znów jego wyobraźnia przedstawia nierealne scenariusze? Może stosowała jakiś starożytny rytuał pożegnania? Nie wiedział tego i postanowił, że lepiej nie roztrząsać występku bogini. Powinien zając się szukaniem miejscem, w którym ukryje płomień. To był teraz jego główny cel. Bogowie i ich kaprysy mogli poczekać.  
Nagle usłyszał tuż za sobą szuranie piasku, a zaraz potem obok niego pojawiła się Annabeth. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy wzięła go za rękę.  
-Co tu robisz, Percy?  
Pytanie było idiotyczne, bo każdy w Obozie wiedział, że jako syn Posejdona, potrzebuje bliskości morza prawie tak bardzo, jak tlenu. Rozumiał jednak, że próbowała jakoś nawiązać rozmowę. Przyciągnął ją delikatnie do siebie i objął w pasie. Razem obserwowali wzburzone fale.  
-Musiałem pomyśleć –powiedział. Dziewczyna oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknęła oczy. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i pocałował ją w czubek jasnej głowy, jednocześnie wdychając jaśminowy zapach jej włosów. Pomyślał, że tak mogło by być już zawsze.  
-Czego szukałeś w książce Malcolma? –Pytanie padło niespodziewanie, ale mimo to nie był zdziwiony. Mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie o to chciała go zapytać od czasu śniadania.  
-Wiadomości –stwierdził spokojnie. Zauważył, że zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi, jednak nadal nie otworzyła oczu. Dotarło do niego, jak zabawnie jest trzymać ją w niewiedzy.  
Annabeth jako córka bogini miała tak zwany instynkt bojowy, który nakazywał jej działać, a jej najpotężniejszą bronią były informacje. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie mogła długo siedzieć cicho, gdy ktoś ukrywał przed nią pewne fakty.  
Gdy poruszyła się nieznacznie, postanowił nie trzymać jej dłużej w niepewności.  
-Szukałem informacji o Ognisku Domowym bogów –powiedział, a ona odprężyła się nieznacznie. –Niewiele tego było –mruknął, a w jego głosie dało wyczuć się niezadowolenie. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.  
-Nic dziwnego. Herosi nie powinni wiedzieć o nim w ogóle –stwierdziła z uśmiechem. –Podobno, gdy zgaśnie, bogowie, wszystko co od nich wyszło i wszystko z czym są złączeni, umrze.  
-Ale dlaczego? –dociekał. Annabeth zamyśliła się na chwilę. Wiedział, że próbuje poskładać myśli w zrozumiały sposób.  
-Sądzę, że chodzi tu o pokrewieństwo –mruknęła obracając głowę w jego stronę. Widząc niezrozumienie na jego twarzy, wywróciła oczami. –Bogowie stworzyli wszystko od początków świata. Rośliny, zwierzęta, ludzi. Nawet sama ziemia jest po części boginią –stwierdziła. –Wszystko jest połączone jakąś starożytną regułą. Aby świat mógł istnieć, muszą żyć jego stwórcy, czyli bogowie –wytłumaczyła.  
Poczuł się, jakby połknął kamień. Sprawa rzeczywiście była bardzo poważna. Koniec ogniska był jednoznaczny z końcem świata.  
Annabeth poczuła jak mięśnie chłopaka napinają się. Z łagodnym uśmiechem pogłaskała go po policzku.  
-Nie martw się. Hestia na pewno dobrze go pilnuje –stwierdziła, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała spokój i pewność.  
Uśmiechnął się z niemałym wysiłkiem i chwycił za jej dłoń. Ruszył w głąb plaży, instynktownie czując, że idzie za nim. Położyli się na piasku. Wiedział, że to nie fair wobec niej, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał dyskretnie wyciągnąć z niej jak najwięcej informacji.  
Dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego i położyła mu głowę na torsie. Wiedział, że przez koszulkę słyszy miarowe bicie jego serca. Obserwował ją, gdy na chwilę zamknęła oczy i odprężyła się pod wpływem jednolitego rytmu. Ten moment wydawał mu się bardzo osobisty. Byli razem, rozmawiali i żadna napuszona bogini im nie przeszkadzała. Było idealnie.  
-Opowiedz mi o Ognisku –poprosił przymykając oczy i podkładając rękę pod głowę. Minęła chwila zanim Annabeth postanowiła się odezwać.  
-Jest na Olimpie. Widziałeś je wiele razy. –Skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia. –Przeważnie pilnuje go Hestia.  
Przed oczami stanęła mu dziewczynka, którą spotkał w dniu obalenia Kronosa. Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Wyglądała bardzo niepozornie jako dziecko.  
-Ognisko to rodzaj magicznego ognia i raczej trudno je zgasić –stwierdziła –Ale prawdopodobnie istnieje sposób–Zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu.  
Nagle podniosła się gwałtownie i podparta na dłoni, zerknęła na niego z tym swoim błyskiem w oku, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy na coś wpadła.  
–Ognisko zasilane jest żarem pochodzącym z wiary ludzi. Im cywilizacja bardziej wieży w bogów, tym jest większe. –Zamilkła patrząc na niego oczekująco. Jakby spodziewała się, że prześcignie jej szybki umysł. –Tak można ich zniszczyć –wyszeptała zszokowana i zasłoniła dłonią usta, jakby w obawie, że Olimpijczycy dowiedzą się o odkrytym sekrecie. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć tok jej myślenia. Szybko zaczęła mu tłumaczyć.  
–Gdy ludzie przestaną wierzyć, bogowie upadną!  
Jego twarz wygładziła się pod wpływem nagłego olśnienia. Usiadł patrząc na nią z podziwem. Że też sam na to nie wpadł! No, ale z drugiej strony Annabeth była o wiele lepsza w łączeniu faktów.  
Zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem w jego oczach można było dostrzec figlarne iskierki.  
-Wiedziałem, że mam mądrą dziewczynę, ale że aż tak –pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Zmieszała się lekko i sprzedała mu sójkę w bok, po której roześmiał się szczerze. Potem pochylił się w jej stronę i pocałował ją w czoło. –Może lepiej nikomu o tym nie wspominaj. Nie chciał bym, żeby bogowie cię zabili, aby chronić własne tyłki –stwierdził wywołując u niej wesołe parsknięcie. W duszy jednak przyznała mu rację. To nie była wiedza, którą powinno się dzielić.  
Przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął ramieniem.  
-To na czym skończyliśmy? –Zapytał z rozbawieniem w głosie i zerknął w stronę morza. Fale coraz bardziej rozlewały się po piasku. –A tak! Miałaś mi opowiedzieć o Ognisku –stwierdził znów kładąc się na plecach. Annabeth przyjrzała mu się zaciekawiona.  
-Tak właściwie, dlaczego to cię interesuje, hmm? Czyżbyś planował coś głupiego?  
Przez chwilę miał zamiar powiedzieć, żeby zdefiniowała słowo głupie, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie mógł jej narażać. Nawet jeśli była jednym z najlepszych nożowników w Obozie.  
-Chciałem się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć. Pomyślałem, że bogowie nie rozpalili go na środku Sali tronowej od tak, by usmażyć kiełbaski –stwierdzi i uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie Olimpijczyków siedzących wokół ognia i piekących, nadziane na patyki, przekąski. Annabeth również się uśmiechnęła. Nawet jeśli coś podejrzewała, postanowiła tego nie drążyć. Prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że jeśli coś planował, to prędzej czy później i tak się dowie co.  
- No dobrze –odprężyła się nieco i położyła bokiem do niego. Za dość wygodną podporę służył jej zgięty łokieć. –Wiele razy czytałam, że Hestia po darowywała jeden z płomieni Ogniska samotnym śmiertelnikom i herosom, by mogli odnaleźć drogę do domu. –Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła palcem rysować nieskładne wzory na jego koszulce.  
Lubił obserwować jak opowiada. Uśmiechała się wtedy delikatnie i czasem, tak jak teraz, zdarzało jej się rysować bezładne wzory na najbliższym, w miarę gładkim kształcie.  
-Istniała też pogłoska, że jeden taki płomień dostał Odyseusz pod koniec swojej tułaczki –mruknęła przypatrując się swoim palcom. Nie mógł wytrzymać i w końcu zadał pytanie, które najbardziej go nurtowało.  
-A jeśli zaszłaby potrzeba ukrycia go przed wzrokiem wroga? Gdzie byś go ukryła? –zapytał niespodziewanie podpierając się na łokciach. Annabeth spojrzała na niego uważniej.  
-Zapewne gdzieś w Podziemiu. Tam gdzie jest najciemniej, bo nawet ognisko nie ma takiej mocy by rozświetlić Hades. Tam panują inne zasady niż na powierzchni –stwierdziła. –Dusze nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób pokrewne. Nie mają więzów krwi i magii, które łączą rzeczy materialne. Duchy zmarłych nie są rodziną ani w nic nie wierzą. One tylko trwają, więc w podziemiu nie może zapłonąć Ognisko Rodzinne.  
Zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się nad tą opcją.  
-Ale skoro nie ma tam żadnych rodzin ani wiary, to czy ognisko zgaśnie?  
Zastanowiła się nad tym pytaniem. Percy istotnie mógł mieć rację. Nagle jednak jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.  
-Nie do końca –stwierdziła. –Zapewne jakaś mała część by przetrwała. W Podziemiu mieszka Hades i Persefona. Między nimi nie ma jakiejś specjalnej zażyłości, ale jednak są rodziną i myślę, że to pokrewieństwo pozwoliłoby przetrwać Ognisku.  
Zmarszczył brwi rozważając jej słowa. Tak, Annabeth mogła mieć rację, a skoro nie miał za bardzo wyboru, trzeba było podjąć ryzyko. Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz potem przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy.  
-Annabeth? –zerknęła na niego uważnie marszcząc brwi –Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? –poprosił, a w jej głowie znów pojawiło się podejrzliwe światełko.  
-Percy? Co się dzieje? –zapytała, ale on umknął już wzrokiem, gdzieś za nią. Zauważył świetlistą postać atlety tuż przy brzegu morza. Od razu go rozpoznał.

_Hermes.  
_  
-Obiecasz mi to? –zapytał ponownie zerkając w jej szare tęczówki. Niepewnie zmarszczyła brwi, uważnie mu się przypatrując. Widziała napięcie na jego twarzy, które kazało jej zrobić to o co prosił.  
-Obiecuję –westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. Widocznie mu ulżyło bo już po chwili na jego przystojnej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.  
Chciała coś dodać, ale skutecznie uciszył ją słodkim pocałunkiem. Kiedy się odsunął, ze zdziwieniem zanotowała, że nie wie co chciała powiedzieć. Ponownie się uśmiechnął.  
-Muszę iść –stwierdził i wstał strzepując z siebie piasek. –Zobaczymy się później.  
Patrzyła jak oddala się w stronę postaci o ciele atlety. Nie musiała zgadywać kim jest nieznajomy. Widziała Hermesa wiele razy, więc teraz nie miała problemów z rozpoznaniem go. Poza tym miał na sobie kurtkę z dość widocznym logo HERMES EXPRESS.  
Śledziła wzrokiem, jak jej chłopak podchodzi do boga, witając się skinieniem głowy. Zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi, a w jej umyśle pojawiło się pytanie.  
_Co ty kombinujesz Percy?_

**_~O~_**

Fale z chlupotem rozbijały się o jego stopy. Piasek zapadał się pod nogami. Wiatr co rusz mierzwił mu włosy. Kątem oka zauważył, że stojący obok mężczyzna wcale nie przejawia nim, nawet szczątkowego, zainteresowania.  
Hermes zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w horyzont. Miał na sobie ściśle przylegające spodenki biegacza, luźną koszulkę i białe sportowe buty. Zauważyłeś, że nie miał przy sobie swojego telefonu. Grega i Marty też nie było słychać. Najwyraźniej przybył sam.  
-W Hadesie nie dzieje się teraz najlepiej –zaczął bóg. Percy spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Wywołał tym samym uśmiech na zmęczonej twarzy mężczyzny. Skąd mógł wiedzieć o czym myślał i o co wypytywał Annabeth? –Jestem bogiem złodziei –wytłumaczył. –To się tyczy też myśli.  
Percy zmarszczył brwi. Nie za bardzo podobał mu się fakt, że bóg szperał w jego głowie. To nie było w porządku.  
Westchnął ze zmęczeniem, zadając sobie jedno z pytań retorycznych, tak często używanych przez półbogów. _Czy bogowie kiedykolwiek byli w porządku?_  
-Wiem, że jesteś szpiegiem Zeusa –Tu Hermes uśmiechnął się nieznacznie –Ale na Ogary Piekielne, czy mógłbyś nie czytać moich myśli? Są bardzo osobiste. –Stwierdził patrząc na boga ze złością. –Poza tym, po co mnie sprawdzałeś? Dwa razy ratowałem wasze tyłki od zagłady. To za mało, że mnie jeszcze podejrzewacie o zdradę?  
Bóg wyraźnie zmieszał się, lecz na jego twarzy nadal gościł uśmiech.  
-Wybacz, to zarządzenie Zeusa –mówiąc to, skrzywił się. Jemu najwyraźniej również nie podobało się zachowanie ojca. –Nie przybyłem tu jednak tylko w tej sprawie. Hestia kazała wskazać ci drogę. –Jego twarz była spokojna, a w oczach widać było powagę. Percy zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową. Skoro bogowie oferowali pomoc, należało z niej skorzystać.  
-Co to za droga?  
-Posłuchaj. Jeśli naprawdę rozważasz wędrówkę do Hadesu, musisz bardzo uważać. –Chłopak posłał mu kpiący uśmiech, ale bóg ciągnął dalej. –Na co dzień jest tam niebezpiecznie, ale odkąd zaczęły się te ataki, znacznie się pogorszyło. Zeus regularnie atakuje Podziemie. Myśli, że to Hades napuszcza na niego podziemnych bożków wiatru. Ponad to, Trupidech też ma kłopoty. Zaatakowała go armia cieni. Jego wojska prowadzą wojnę jednocześnie na dwóch frontach. Hestia podejrzewa, że ma to związek z osłabnięciem mocy Ogniska.  
Percy zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi próbując znaleźć związek między jedną a drugą sprawą.  
-Dlaczego? –Hermes westchnął. Może i ten chłopak dysponował dużą mocą, ale czasem naprawdę przejawiał brak intelektu.  
-Są pewne dowody na to, że wietrzni bożkowie atakujący Zeusa pochodzą z tych samych źródeł co cienie. Co za tym idzie, ktoś chce by między Olimpijczykami wybuchła wojna domowa. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, straty mogą okazać się dużo większe niż te po Wojnie Secesyjnej.  
Percy głośno przełknął ślinę. Przed oczami stanęły mu wycieczka na pole bitwy pod Saragotą. Co prawda armata, która tam była pochodziła z czasów Rewolucji Amerykańskiej, a on sam wcale nie chciał nic zniszczyć, ale cóż… Po autobusie szkolnym nie było co zbierać.  
-No dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z gasnącym Ogniskiem? –Trochę irytowało go, że wciąż nie widzi związku pomiędzy tymi dwoma sprawami. W końcu Annabeth powiedziała, że istnienie Ogniska zależy od wiary i pokrewieństwa. Przecież wojna między Olimpijczykami nie zmniejszy wiary, prawda?  
I tu właśnie dochodzimy do sedna, bo widzisz… -Hermes zamyślił się nieco. Percy podejrzewał, że próbuje ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. –Jeśli bogowie się kłócą to i natura nie jest posłuszna, rozumiesz? –Spojrzał na niego, oczekując najmniejszego błysku zrozumienia w zielonych oczach. Chłopak przypomniał sobie, jak wielkie zamieszanie powodował spór między Posejdonem a Zeusem kilka lat temu. Ostrożnie skinął głową.  
Hermes odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Chyba rzeczywiście skończyły mu się pomysły na odpowiednie wytłumaczenie.  
Właśnie. A jeśli Ziemia i Niebo będą nieposłuszne, ludzie zaczną się bać. Wiesz chyba, że strach może doprowadzić do upadku wiary, prawda?. –Percy nagle zrozumiał do czego dąży bóg. W pamięci nadal miał obraz bitwy z Kronosem i ogarniającą go bezsilność, kiedy patrzył na walczących bez cienia nadziei Herosów. –Co za tym idzie, Ognisko osłabnie i zacznie wygasać jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. Będzie łatwym celem. –Stwierdził bóg, a Percy po raz pierwszy zauważył jak bardzo bliscy są przegranej. Hestia istotnie powierzyła mu bardzo ważne zadanie. Zwłaszcza, że od tego maleńkiego Płomyczka, schowanego pod jego łóżkiem, mogą zależeć losy świata.  
-Dlaczego Zeus atakuje Podziemie, skoro to nie Hades chce zagarnąć Olimp? –zapytał próbując odciągnąć swoje myśli od brzemienia, jakie po raz kolejny kazano mu nieść.  
-Zeus o niczym nie wie. Wpadł w ten swój szał i nikogo nie chce słuchać. –westchnął bóg –Nie widzi nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa –przerwał spoglądając na morze. –Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wojna rozpocznie się również w oceanie. Wróg zaatakuje również twojego ojca, a gdy do tego dojdzie, Olimpijczycy będą w poważnych tarapatach. Trzech najpotężniejszych bogów nie może znów stanąć przeciwko sobie, bo wtedy nikt z nas nie będzie miał wystarczającej siły, by odeprzeć ostateczne uderzenie wroga. –Hermes spojrzał na niego z jeszcze większą uwagą. Nagle do głowy Percy'ego wpłynęła pewna myśl.  
-To jest ich plan –stwierdził. –Chcą nastawić przeciwko sobie Olimp, a potem po cichu przejąć władzę i zakończyć rozgrywkę. –Poczuł się niesamowicie dumny z tego, że sam odgadł zamiary wrogów.  
Chwila ta nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, bo kiedy Hermes spojrzał na niego z błyskiem kpiny w oku, uświadomił sobie, że odgadłoby to nawet dziecko. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo. –Co mam robić? –Uświadomił sobie, że dokładnie te same słowa wypowiedział ubiegłego wieczoru, kiedy Hestia prosiła go o pomoc  
-Jeśli chcesz ukryć płomień w Podziemiu, musisz znaleźć dobre miejsce. –Hermes popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem. –Tak się składa, że znam takie miejsce. Kiedyś Afrodyta ukryła w skrzyni pewnego chłopca imieniem Adonis. –mruknął próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły. Percy spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. –Był on, że tak powiem, skutkiem pewnego incydentu, a o którym nie warto mówić. –przerwał przepraszając patrząc na Percy'ego. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i skinął na boga, by kontynuował. –W każdym razie, skrzynię z chłopcem zostawiła na przechowanie Persefonie. Oczywiście ta wścibska dziewucha nie mogła się powstrzymać… –Hermes wywrócił oczami –I po pewnym czasie otworzyła wieko. Wcześniej jednak musiała się nieźle na starać, żeby je otworzyć –stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Percy mógłby przysiąc, że bóg maczał w tym swoje palce. –Cóż… Persefona i Afrodyta pokłóciły się o chłopca, którym później musiały się podzielić –skrzywił się z niesmakiem –Ale nie o tym mam opowiadać –stwierdził –Po Adonisie została skrzynia. Była zaklęta na wiele sposobów, więc wystarczy, że włożysz do niej Płomień, a czary uaktywnią się. To naprawdę mocna rzecz. Zwłaszcza, że stworzył ją sam Hefajstos.  
Hermes pokiwał w zadowoleniu głową. Najwyraźniej wydawało mu się, że powiedział już wszystko. Percy zmarszczył brwi.  
-No, a gdzie znajdę tą skrzynię, hmm? –mruknął przypatrując się bogu. Hermes uderzył się dłonią w czoło.  
-Prawda, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć! –zmieszał się lekko, jakby fakt, że zapomniał o takim szczególe, był poważnym wykroczeniem. –Jest w pałacu Hadesa –stwierdził spokojnie –a dokładniej w Lochach. Swoją drogą, ciekawe po co panu Umarłych Lochy, nie? –zapytał jakby to było naprawdę intrygujące pytanie.  
Percy zamyślił się na chwilę. Czekało go niełatwe zadanie, zwłaszcza, że ma przedostać się do głównej siedziby faceta, którego jakoś tak instynktownie nie trawił.  
Hermes położył mu rękę na ramieniu poważniejąc na moment.  
-Percy, wiem, że już to mówiłem, ale w Podziemiu naprawdę nie jest już tak, jak wcześniej. Będziesz potrzebował przewodnika, który zaprowadzi cię do celu. Musisz znaleźć kogoś, kto nie raz bywał w Podziemiu i być może zna jakieś ukryte ścieżki prowadzące do pałacu.  
Chłopak spuścił głowę zastanawiając się przez chwilę. W jego głowie krążyło jedno w miarę zaufane nazwisko. Postanowił, że do tej właśnie osoby uda się po pomoc. Podniósł głowę i z wymuszonym uśmiechem spojrzał na boga.  
-Wyruszam wieczorem.

**_~O~_**

Słońce już prawie zaszło. Jego pomarańczowe promienie przecinały błękitne niebo. Przeczesał wzrokiem, widoczną ze ścieżki, wzburzoną taflę wody. Robił to nieświadomie. Jakby upewniał się, że morze istotnie go nie wzywa.  
Po lewej stronie czuł obecność Annabeth. Szli wolnym krokiem, a ich palce splatały się w delikatnym uścisku. Niewiele rozmawiali. Wystarczyła sama obecność.  
Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Lubił te ich wspólne spacery o zachodzie słońca. Może i Clariss miała rację mówiąc, że są ckliwe, ale w żadnym wypadku mu to nie przeszkadzało. To był ich czas. A jeśli zachowywanie się jak typowa para zakochanych nastolatków miało odpędzić od nich na ten czas wszystkie problemy, potwory i bogów, to nawet był w stanie zorganizować kolację przy świecach w otoczeniu płatek róż.  
A potem zauważył, że słońce prawie zaszło, a oni już prawie doszli do domku Ateny. Jego uśmiech momentalnie zgasł, a dobry humor wyparował. Długopis w kieszeni spodni strasznie mu zaciążył. Annabeth spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, jakby instynktownie wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak. Zatrzymali się niecały metr od werandy jej domku.  
-Percy? Co się dzieje? –Zapytała zaniepokojona łagodnie dotykając jego policzka. –Czego mi nie mówisz?  
Odwrócił wzrok nie chcąc patrzeć jej w oczy. Wiedział, że od razu domyśliłaby się, co jest grane, a on nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Nie mógł jej narażać.  
-Mówię ci wszystko –stwierdził próbując się uśmiechnąć. Zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. –Naprawdę! Wszystko jest w porządku. –Pocałował ją w jasne czoło uważając, by nie zauważyła poczucia winy na jego twarzy. Kiwnęła głową, jakby jego odpowiedź ją zadowoliła. Odetchnął.  
-Czego chciał od ciebie Hermes? –zapytała, niespodziewanie zmieniając temat. Percy prawie zaklął. Dopiero co udało mu się ją uspokoić. Teraz na pewno się wygada.  
-Nic takiego. Mówił, że musimy się przygotować. Być może niedługo wybuchnie wojna. –stwierdził uśmiechając się w duchu. Całkiem sprawnie znalazł wymówkę. Annabeth zmarszczyła brwi.  
-Dlaczego nie poszedł z tym do Chejrona? –Zastanowiła się. Percy westchnął. Czasami naprawdę ciężko jest mieć tak dociekliwą dziewczynę.  
-Nie wiem –mruknął obejmując ją ramieniem. –To bóg. Oni zazwyczaj zachowują się dziwnie. –stwierdził beztroskim tonem i znów ją pocałował, tym razem w skroń. Ostatnio stało się to jego nawykiem, którego w żadnym wypadku nie chciał się pozbywać.  
-Być może –powiedziała zamyślonym tonem. Percy wiedział, że później będzie się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Wspięli się po drewnianych schodkach na werandę. Kontem oka zauważył, że firanka w oknie poruszyła się lekko. Podejrzewał, że za szybą stoi młodsze rodzeństwo Annabeth. Pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Dzieciaki wszędzie szukały sensacji.  
Blondynka wyrwała się z letargu i dostrzegła, że znaleźli się przy jej drzwiach. Stanęła na palcach całując go w policzek i sięgnęła do klamki. Nagle jednak zamarła i wiedziona przeczuciem odwróciła się w jego stronę. Złapała go za dłonie i spojrzała poważnie w jego oczy.  
-Percy? Pamiętasz że jesteśmy drużyną, prawda? Możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. –Wyczuł niepokój w jej głosie. Ciężko było mu ją okłamywać, ale nie miał wyboru. Walcząc z rosnącym poczuciem winy, uśmiechnął się uspokajająca.  
-Wiem –mruknął, kolejny raz całując ją w czoło. –Wiem.  
Poczuł jak dziewczyna rozluźniła się pod wpływem jego słów. Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i spokojnym krokiem zniknęła za drzwiami domku Ateny.

**_~O~_**

Leżał wygodnie na miękkiej pościeli. Przez szklane drzwi wpadał jasny blask księżyca. Włączony telewizor rzucał cienie na jasne ściany. Obok niego walały się rozrzucone chipsy i papierki po batonach. Miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza wisiał na wieszaku razem z kurtką.  
Ojciec załatwił mu tu kwaterę na czas wojny. Stwierdził, że w Podziemiu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie.  
Nadal pamiętał jak tym swoim szaleńczym błyskiem w oku i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, zakazał mu wtrącać się do bitwy. Złościło go to, bo przecież walczył już nie raz z potworami.  
Jednocześnie, jakby na przekór sobie, czuł ciepło w sercu. Ojciec, na swój trochę oziębły sposób, martwił się o niego.  
Usłyszał na balkonie cichy łoskot. Bezszelestnie zsunął się z łóżka i odnalazł w ciemności miecz. Zaklął bezgłośnie, kiedy prawie zrzucił na siebie całą zawartość wieszaka.  
Uważając by nie wydawać zbyt głośnych odgłosów, ruszył do drzwi balkonowych. Otworzył je bez trudu i wszedł w ziejącą pustkami ciemność.  
Rozejrzał się niepewnie próbując zobaczyć potencjalnego wroga. Dostrzegł kontury siedzącej na barierce, znajomej postaci.  
Czarnowłosy chłopak przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnioną miną. Oczy koloru morza obserwowały go bacznie. Przyszedł do niego ktoś, kogo spodziewał się najmniej.  
Poczuł rozbawienie, uświadamiając sobie, że on sam, w dokładnie ten sam sposób odwiedził przybysza kilka lat wcześniej, mówiąc mu o Piętnie Achillesa.  
Chłopak na barierce uśmiechnął się na wpół z rozbawieniem, na wpół z kpiną.  
-Cześć Nico. –Urwał mrużąc lekko oczy. -Potrzebuję twojej pomocy –powiedział Percy i nie wyglądał przy tym na kogoś, kto oczekuje odmowy.


End file.
